superheroes_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenicious
Phoenicious was an elemental dragon associated with the element of fire. He was the teacher of Draco Taller when Draco became a pyrokinetic Dragon heir. Characteristics Race: Dragon Abilities: Pyrokinesis, Flight, Teleportation, Time Travel, Shapeshifting, Memory Erasure and Restoration, Dimension Creation, Power Bestowal Gender: Male Appearance When in dragon form: A burnt-orange dragon about fifteen feet tall with a wingspan of about thirty feet. When in humanoid form: A dark-skinned man with an orange beard and hair, whose skin seems to glow. Personal Information Born: 986 AD Died: 2026 AD Alignment: Good Relationships Draco Taller: student Gust, Aquinta, Terro: comrades History Phoenicious was born three hundred years before the Dragon War, when all but him and three other dragons were wiped out by the humans. Phoenicious, along with Terro, Gust, and Aquinta, fled to underpopulated areas of the world, and created the Elemental Realms to save themselves and their species. After hiding in his specific realm, the fire realm, for a few hundred years, Phoenicious discovered his ability to time travel. He also discovered his ability to shapeshift and created his humanoid form so he could walk among humans and observe if they had changed during the aftermath of the war. Phoenicious found that not all humans were vicious, hateful creatures, and met with the other three dragons about revealing themselves to the humans. Aquinta outright rejected this, but agreed on creating a hidden alliance, by bringing one human to one of their realms every hundred years. This human would become the student of one of the dragons, learn their ways, and eventually would be gifted supernatural abilities and would return to the human world. The title for this human is the Dragon Heir. The only known dragon heir selected by Phoenicious is Draco Taller. The Scorion King Because Phoenicious felt it was the duty of him and his students to protect the human world from external threats, so when the Scorion King began rising to power in Frentwee, he grew concerned. When the Scorion King declared his plan to attack Belle Riviere, Phoenicious traveled directly Frentwee and attempted to stop him. Phoenicious lost, and was severely injured. He returned to the Fire Realm to nurse his injuries, and healed himself successfully, but remained too weak to teleport out of the F and focused his attention on his former student Draco Taller, whose memory of the Fire Realm had been wiped. Phoenicous spoke to Draco in a dream, and returned his memories. Later, when Draco encountered a decoy of The Scorion King, he summoned Phoenicious, and together, along with Aveleen, Frank, and Layla, they fought the decoy. Upon discovering it was not the real Scorion King, Phoenicious decided the only way to stop the King was to send Draco and Layla back and time, to destroy the King's egg as a baby. However, Layla decided she couldn't bring herself to destroy the egg, and instead left it to die in the forest. Unfortunately, this plan backfired. The egg still hatched, and, forced to survive on its own, the Scoion King became stronger than ever before. This led to an alternate timeline in which, instead of merely injuring Phoenicious in the battle at Frentwee, the Scrion King killed him. The Scorion King then journeyed to Belle Rivier, much faster than he had been able to before, and took over the city. When Layla, Draco, and Phoenicious returned to the present, they disovered a post-apocalyptic Belle Rever, filled with alternate versions of people they had known. Phoenicious died shortly after returning to the present, uttering the final words "he still lives", and dissolving into a pile of ash. Category:Characters Category:Non-humans Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons